dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Ragh Barkrock
Ragh Barkrock is a large half-orc male student at the Aguefort Adventuring Academy and is known as the school bully and the second-in-command of the owlbears to Dayne Blade. He is a stereotypical dumb jock but is much more insecure and friendly than he seems. He is also gay and struggled with his sexuality for a long time until he came to terms with it in Prompocalypse. He is first seen in Episode 1 when he is dunking Riz into a trash can and giving him the nickname, 'The Ball,' after his favorite sport, bloodrush. Later in that episode, he throws Kristen Applebees' corn bible into a vat of cream corn because she "bore false witness." He is next seen in Episode 5, hitting Gorgug's head into a locker because of The Bad Kids' plan of trying to gain information from Penelope which left Gorgug "stealing Fabian's backpack" with Riz inside and Penelope promising to 'socially' kill him. He has a "mini-stroke" when Gorgug sings at him, seeing his opportunity to bully him some more and throws him at some lockers, comparing him to a jack-in-the-box. Gorgug gets into a rage and, with a Nat 20 rolled by Gorgug, cartoonishly and in an epic way, gets thrown down the corridor by Gorgug and runs away crying. In Episode 10, Ragh is a part of Coach Daybreak's scheme to bring about the apocalypse. He freaks out and attacks Gorgug on the field for The Bad Kids attacking Coach Daybreak which leads to Kristen holding him in place and Gorgug brutally murdering him. The Bad Kids decide to revive him and tell him he shit his pants in order to manipulate him into protecting them and help them out. In Episode 11, Ragh is being interrogated by The Bad Kids and they discover that Coach Daybreak was in charge of The Harvestmen and responsible for the church of Helio's door being removed. It was also revealed in the interrogation that Ragh is gay and has been hiding his feelings in order to stay 'cool.' Riz realizes that Ragh is nothing more than a goon with muscle being manipulated by Daybreak in order to do his dirty work. Everyone recommends Ragh to go see Jawbone to talk about his feelings and dreams of Dayne as a unicorn-centaur (Unitaur). Ragh is convinced to see Jawbone after Fabian reveals that he has drugs, and was then seen running off the field when Riz jokingly tells him to "hit the showers" before telling the crew where Coach Daybreak's house is. Later in the episode, Ragh is seen being comforted by Jawbone who tells him to open up about his feelings. Ragh is mentioned to have been going around and taking out any senior who has been making fun of his new friends. In Episode 16, Ragh is seen with a black eye looking very sad. After Dayne gets killed by most of The Bad Kids, Ragh freaks out before attacking Gorgug. It was revealed that Dayne was the one who gave Ragh that black eye when he confessed his love to him and was told to never do that again. Gorgug then persuades Ragh to accept himself and help them fight Kalvaxus / Goldenhoard before passionately kissing him. Ragh is elated that he was kissed at prom and joins the battle against Goldenhoard but was later taken down by him. In Episode 17, when time returns to normal, Ragh freaks out and then proceeds to slice Kalvaxus' dick. He continues in the rest of the battle with the others. In the epilogue, he is told to be a good friend of Gorgug and is also said to be training with Gorgug and Zelda. It is also mentioned that he, Shellford and Kristen are setting up the school's LGBTQ+ student union. In the Dimension 20 Fantasy High RTX Panel, he is seen at Zelda's rager in a rainbow tank top, short shorts and "bro" glasses commenting on how much fun his last rager was and how he wants to help Gorgug and is ready for shit to go down. Category:Fantasy High